Loganing
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: Logan is down in the basement, being a bit frustrated. He always has to think about the thing with the 'Loganing' , what his friends talked about and he doesn't like it. Now, Delia comes downstairs and asks what's wrong. Will she cheer him up or will she make it worse? Delia/Logan One Shot, requested by LoveYouForeverAndMore! :D Disclaimer: I didn't do it! :D R&R! :)


**Hay guys! I'm here with a new One Shot for you! :D**

**It was a request from LoveYouForeverAndMore and I hope you like it, girl :)**

**It's Dogan (Logan/Delia) and I hope that you guys like it! :)**

**It didn't fit in one of the themes for my 100 themes thing and I'm already working on another One Shot for there, so here it comes! :D**

**I hope that you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**If you also have One Shot requests, especially for my 100 themes, 100 One Shots story, Just ask me in a PM or a review at the story for the 100 One Shots! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Logan is down in the basement, being a bit frustrated. He always has to think about the thing with the 'Loganing' , what his friends talked about and he doesn't like it. Now, Delia comes downstairs and asks what's wrong. Can she cheer him up or will she make it worse?**

* * *

**Down in the basement**

**Logan's POV:**

I was down in the basement, after the school presentation from me.

Normally, I should be happy that I still got a good grade, because of wearing a tuxedo but I was everything but happy.

Why should I be after what happened the past week?

The five sentences of my best friends always went through my mind:

_Look, who's Loganing again._

_Not doing work._

_Finding short cuts._

_Taking the easy way out._

_Loganing._

Was I really that bad that it even gave a verb for my lazyness?

Yeah, I was really lazy but I was also awesome.

Well, and it wasn't nice that Jasmine and Delia tricked me in to the wrong movie and everything...

Sure , I should've read the book myself but it still wasn't nice.

Okay, I also tried to copy Delia's report but still...

I couldn't help it. Delia was so much better than me in everything and she was amazing...

I groaned, just as someone came downstairs.

It was Delia and she looked pretty confused at me.

Well, she didn't know yet why I was so finished.

I didn't let it show at Rumble Juice, as they started with the whole 'loganing'.

''Hey Logan. I wanted to ask you if you come with us to Rumble Juice? Cole got fired after a big fight with Lindy and Lindy tries to get her Smoothie on the list again. Well, and we others just want a Smoothie.'' Delia greeted me.

I shook my head, quickly.

After what happened, I really didn't want to go to Rumble Juice.

''No, I don't want to go with you guys to Rumble Juice.'' I stated and then looked away from Delia.

I was mad. I knew, that I shouldn't be, but I was.

Instead of walking back upstairs, Delia come downstairs and looked pretty confused at me again.

''Okay, what is wrong?'' She asked me, confused.

Shouldn't she know that meanwhile or did I interest her that less, since I'm loganing the whole time?

I groaned and then replied, ''Oh, nothing. I'm just 'loganing' again and to lazy to stand up to go with you guys to Rumble Juice. You can also have fun without me.''

Delia looked at first confused but then it seemed to make click.

**Delia's POV:**

He groaned and then replied to me, ''Oh, nothing. I'm just 'loganing' again and to lazy to stand up to go with you guys to Rumble Juice. You can also have fun without me.''

I at first looked confused at him. What did he mean with that?

He was to- Oh.

Now , I get it. He was angry because of the whole 'loganing'.

''You're seriously angry, because we pointed out the truth about your lazyness?'' I asked him.

Logan glared at me and then looked away.

I really like that guy but sometimes he was just ridiculous.

With liking I meant really like, like.

Well, you probably already got the point but that didn't change his lazyness.

''I'm not that lazy!'' Logan cried at me, now standing up.

He was a lot taller than me but I didn't even took a step back.

I knew him. He was angry but not that stupid.

I crossed my arms and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Logan groaned and then added, ''Okay, fine. Maybe I am that lazy, but that's me. Am I that bad for you guys that you have to point it out like that?''

I rolled my eyes.

''You copied my book report, were to stupid to see that it was the wrong movie you went to with Jasmine and me and only got a good grade because of wearing a tuxedo. Yes, yes we have to when you're acting like this!'' I told him, now also mad.

Logan almost jumped back a bit and looked really offended at me.

Okay, maybe I got a bit to loud , right now.

''Well, if I'm so lazy, why don't you just go? I already got it, okay? I'm stupid, lazy and an awful friend. You don't need to rub it in my face, again!'' He cried at me and this time, I was the one who took a step back.

I was telling the truth, but Logan was getting one thing totally wrong.

Logan looked one time hurt at me and then turned around to not face me.

I groaned. I was bad in cheering people up but I didn't want to offend the guy I had a crush on so much.

Walking the step back to him, I put a hand on his shoulder and he turned around.

He did look damn hurt and now, I felt really bad.

''Logan, yes you are lazy.'' I stated, not trying to lie to him. ''But that doesn't mean that I don't think, that you're not great. I do like the way you are and not any other way. It would be weird if you would suddenly start doing homework or work on your own or try to work for real at some point and not trying to take the easy way out of everything..''

Logan did chuckle at that and I smiled.

Then I added, '' You're my best friend and I do really like you. Sure, I don't want you to try to copy my report anymore but you don't have to change. I don't have a cru-''

I suddenly stopped.

Gosh. Sometimes I hated myself for always blurting things out.

Logan's eyes went wide and he asked me, ''You have a crush on me?''

I quickly looked away and shook my head but it was probably already to late.

Why did I have to say that? I just wanted to cheer him up and not to scare him away.

I was so stupid, right now.

''Logan, I am sorry.'' I quickly said. ''Let's just forget about-''

Before I could finish my sentence, Logan had cut me off with kissing me.

I gasped but kissed back and closed my eyes. He did like me , too?

Fireworks were exploding in my head and my hands went in to his hair, while his wandered around my waist.

As we broke apart after two minutes, Logan gave me his best smile and told me, ''It's okay, Delia. I have a crush on you , too and I wouldn't be loganing for a date with you.''

I couldn't help but laugh at that and punched him in the shoulder.

Logan will always stay Logan but I really didn't mind.

As long, as he was my Logan.

* * *

**Okay that was so cheesy :D**

**Rachel , I hope that you liked it and as well as everybody else! :D **

**See ya next time!**


End file.
